Cinderella
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: Based on the song by Steven Curtis Chapman; a song about Lilly and her Dad's dancing.


**A/N: I love this song; it's so pretty. :D**

_She spins and she sways,_

_To what ever song plays,_

_Without a care in the world,_

_And I'm sittin' here, wearin' the weight _

_Of the world_

_On my shoulders._

_It's been a long day, _

_and there's still left to do._

Tyler Truscott sat in the living room of his home, having to much on his mind. His job was getting more difficult day by day, and it wasn't helping that he and his wife, Heather, were separating. How would he tell his kids, Lilly and Alex? Lilly is only seven, and Alex is just nine. Would they know what a 'separation' is? How would he split up the close relationship with his kids? What about the fact that they were separating? Even more; how would his kids take being away from each other, being so closely knit?

He took a deep breath in; and saw that Lilly was dancing around with a princess tutu, not too frilly, but still nice. He knew how Lilly _hated_ frills, but she seemed to manage well with this tutu.

_She's pulling at me,_

_Saying, "Dad, I need you!"_

"_There's a ball at the castle,_

_And I've been invited, and_

_I need to practice my dancing._

_Please, Daddy, please."_

"Daddy?" Lilly called. Tyler looked up to see Lilly standing there.

"Yes, Lilly?" he replied.

"I need to practice my dancing. There's a party at the castle that Alex and I made yesterday!"

"Lilly, I don't…"

"Please, Daddy, please?" Lilly asked him, giving him her puppy dog eyes. Tyler Truscott gave in, and sat up from the chair.

_So, I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms,_

'_Cause I know, something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't wanna miss even one song._

'_Cause all too soon,_

_The clock with strike midnight,_

_And she'll be gone._

As he sat up from his chair, he held out his arm and bowed. Lilly giggled at his silly gesture, and took her Father's hand. He was three times as tall as her, so he lifted her so they were head to head. These were the moments that could not be replaced; and Tyler didn't want to miss one song where Lilly was dancing. He held her into his arms, keeping her there while he could, because one day he knew she would be gone.

_She says, "He's a nice guy,_

_And I'd be impressed,"_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress,_

_She says, "Daddy, the Prom is just one week away,_

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Please, Daddy, Please."_

Ten years had gone by, and Lilly was now attending Seaview High School. Alex was in his sophomore year of college, and Lilly was in her senior year of high school. Lilly was now at her Dad's house since their official divorce, where she was hanging out with her father and brother.

"Dad, he's amazing. Alex knows! You know, the Okens? Oliver, my best friend since preschool? Yeah, he and I are now going out!" Tyler was sitting at the table with his daughter and son. He swallowed his gulp of coffee.

"Wow, you're right, I am impressed! That Oliver is a good boy." Lilly excitedly nodded, going to her room in her Dad's house. She brought down the dress with the protective bag over it. Her mother and herself had gone shopping for Lilly's prom dress just a week ago.

"I wanted to know if you liked the dress," Lilly stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"Try it on!" Tyler and Alex both exclaimed at the same time. Lilly, full of joy, ran into the bathroom to try the dress on. Lilly stepped out with a gorgeous black gown, spaghetti straps.

"You look beautiful, baby," her father replied, stunned.

"Wow, Lils, you look really nice." Alex nodded, agreeing with his Father. Lilly hugged her Father and kissed him on the cheek. She went to change back into her t-shirt and jeans.

"Daddy, the Prom is just one week away. Could you please help me with my dancing, please?" Lilly shyly asked. Her Father pointed for her to enter the Living Room. Her Father had grabbed the Radio Remote, where _Butterfly Kisses _by Bob Carlisle was playing. Lilly had grown and rested her head on her Father's shoulder. They swayed to the beautiful song; and it had brought back memories for both of them.

_So, I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms,_

'_Cause I know something the_

_Prince never knew._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, I will dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon, _

_the clock will strike midnight,_

_And she'll be gone._

Tyler knew that it wouldn't be forever that he could hold Lilly into his arms, so he took every chance he got to dance with his daughter. Moments and memories that just simply couldn't be erased, no matter what.

_And she came home today,_

_With a ring on her hand._

_Glowin' and tellin' us_

_All they had planned._

Lilly was now twenty-seven, and entering her parents' house where her parents and brother were anxious and waiting on the couch. Two years after Lilly was seventeen, her parents were getting back together. The siblings were both out of college.

"Lilly, what is it?" Heather anxiously asked.

"We've been waiting for weeks now, baby!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Yeah, can you please tell us?!" Alex exclaimed. Lilly's eyes blinked, and a huge grin had appeared across her face. She waved her hand in front of her face; specifically her left hand. Gasps were heard all around the room, even if there were only four people present.

"Oliver proposed! He asked just yesterday! We're planning on having it at the Church of Malibu, and it's going to all be so beautiful."

_She said, "Daddy, the wedding's_

_just six months away, and I need_

_To practice my dancing. Oh, _

_please, Daddy, please." _

Lilly had gotten into her Father's arms, but before, he had made that funny bowing gesture that made her laugh twenty years ago. They went; hand in hand, dancing to no music. Slowly dancing together to no rhythm, no beats, just the silence of their close relationship.

_So, I will dance with_

_Cinderella._

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know,_

_Soemthing the prince never knew_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh I will dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

_(even one song)_

'_Cause all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight,_

_And she'll be gone._

Tyler Truscott loved his daughter, Lilly so much, and knew that their dancing together would be limited since she would be gone with Oliver. Her Father knew that Oliver was the perfect guy for Lilly. But Tyler also knows that Lilly knows that he won't miss even one song with her, despite the age.

**A/N: You have to go listen to _Butterfly Kisses _and _Cinderella. _They are both wonderful and beautiful songs. (: Yeah, I had to add my little lollie-ness. :D Lol, I was thinking of doing this with Oliver and Lilly and his child, but I don't know. Anyways, hope you liked!**


End file.
